The Developmental Core of the DC D-CFAR is poised to make significant contributions to the Nafional CFAR Mission by stimulafing scientific collaboration in interdisciplinary and translational research, by fostering career development of underrepresented minority and women scientists, by promofing innovative research initiatives, and by sponsoring training, development and education. This will be accomplished by maintaining a robust pilot grant award program that incorporates the community into the review of proposals (Specific Aim 1) and an active mentoring program that encompasses a Professional Development Program to support junior HIV/AIDS investigators and invesfigators new to HIV research, with directed focus on underrepresented minority and women scientists (Specific Aim 2). The Developmental Core Directors have been working collaboratively in functions of the HIV/AIDS Institute similar to those proposed for the DC-D-CFAR. In support of Specific Aim 1, the Core Directors have managed the HIV/AIDS Institute's mechanisms for promofing, solicifing, reviewing and awarding of pilot project grants to junior investigators and investigators new to HIV/AIDS research to better integrate HIV/AIDS research efforts across DC D-CFAR insfitutions. New to this mechanism will be the inclusion of members ofthe DC-D-CFAR Community Advisory Board to assist the Developmental Core Co-Directors in the review of applications;this will insure community knowledge and involvement in the direcfion of HIV/AIDS research in the District of Columbia. In support of Specific Aim 2, the Core Directors assessed the levels and kinds of mentoring experienced by junior invesfigators at DC D-CFAR institutions and produced an innovative Professional Development Program to assess, plan and monitor individual mentoring programs for junior faculty.